Fifteen
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: El cálido viento de Hogwarts le daba la despedida, mientras Lily, perdida en sus recuerdos, deseaba tener 15 años de nuevo. Dedicado a Angie Friki Black. ¡Feliz cumpleaños :D!


Harry Potter le pertenece completamente a J.K Rowling. La parte de la canción tampoco es mía, le pertenece a Taylor Swift.

Dedicado a mi querida sobrina **Angie Friki Black. **¡Te amoadoro muchísimo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida, aunque seas hija de Zeus… Espero que te guste :D

_Advertencia: _Tal vez un poco OOC. ¡No me ha alcanzado para terminar todos los libros!

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_«'Cause when you're fifteen,_

_Somebody tells you they love you,_

_And you're gonna believe them»_

Tu aliento se pierde en la suave brisa de verano, que susurra entre las hojas y agita la verde y fresca hierba que rodea el castillo. Los mechones de tu sedoso cabello rojo oscuro se mezclan y se agitan, acorde al panorama que observan tus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Tus labios esbozan una ligera y triste sonrisa, mientras obtienes la última visión del dormitorio de Gryffindor, el hogar que has tenido durante 7 largos y hermosos años. Te aproximas a la ventana abierta, sintiendo el cálido viento rozarte y acariciarte la cara. La sonrisa aún sigue dibujada en tu cara, pero tus ojos se cierran, incapaces de seguir viendo el paisaje, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo verías. Te recuerdas que los demás te esperan abajo, sin embargo tus piernas se niegan a moverse.

Los recuerdos inundan tu memoria como si de repente apareciera una cascada en el tranquilo lago que es tu mente. Recuerdas a esa pequeña niña de 11 años, llorando en el compartimiento del tren, junto a Severus, mientras la máquina avanzaba hacia aquél hermoso lugar en el que conociste a las personas más importantes de tu vida. Los susurros del sombrero aún estaban allí en tu memoria, tal como si te lo hubieran puesto el día de ayer. El brillo de las velas del Gran Comedor y la decepción en los ojos de Severus cuando el harapiento pedazo de tela gritó su decisión aún siguen grabados en tus retinas, aunque te hayas negado en pensar en ese personaje por tanto tiempo. Las quejas e intentos del Slytherin por demostrar que "Potter y sus amigos" no son tan fabulosos como tú crees llenan tus oídos como lo hacían en esos días, en los cuales seguían siendo amigos. También recuerdas todas las bromas, victorias, las felicitaciones de los profesores, la sonrisa con la que recibías cada 5 puntos para tu casa. El fragor de cada partido de Quidditch, ese juego de magos que te llamaba tanto la atención, mientras veías con ojos brillantes de admiración a las capas y escobas pasando a toda velocidad en frente de tus narices. El grito de James Potter al saber que había entrado al equipo de Gryffindor como cazador, sigue tan vívido en tu mente, que tus tímpanos se siguen quejando de ello, mientras rodabas los ojos con fastidio y una sonrisa amenazaba por salir a brillar.

Final e inevitablemente llega a tu memoria ese quinto año tan importante y radical para ti. Aquél tiempo en el que cumpliste 15 años y creías que no había nada entre tu futuro y tú, donde pensabas que el mundo giraba a tu alrededor, aunque muchas veces no lo demostraras. Sobre todo ese día en el lago, después del examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el que finalmente se quebró aquella amistad que durante muchos años colgaba de un hilo, delicado y frágil. Sabías que te llamó "sangre sucia" por error y por un ataque de rabia, y te dolía cada vez que veías su cara de arrepentimiento, tan inhabitual en él. Pero también te llenaba de furia el que precisamente él te hubiera llamado así. Recuerdas los T.I.M.O.S de ese año, tan grande y profesional te habías sentido, tan admirada por tener a James Potter babeando detrás de ti… en ese momento, darías mucho por regresar en el tiempo y darle una cachetada a tu yo de 15 años. Habían tantas cosas que cambiarías, dejando de lado esa actitud que tuviste durante ese quinto año…

Abres los ojos y te preguntas por cuánto tiempo estuviste allí. Oyes los ruidos provenientes de la Sala Común, las bromas de Sirius y los reproches de Remus, que causan la risa de los demás miembros de la casa. Te separas de la ventana, dejando de sentir la cálida brisa, recoges tu baúl y le dedicas una última mirada a las camas en rubí y oro, que te entregan la misma calidez de siempre. En ese momento piensas que tal vez te gustaría tener 15 años de nuevo, para saber que volverías a Hogwarts el próximo año. Tomas una profunda respiración, antes de salir de la gran habitación y no volver nunca más pisar aquél lugar, piensas tristemente mientras cierras la puerta. Bajas las escaleras lentamente, deseando que tu memoria retenga la mayor cantidad de colores y sensaciones antes de abandonar los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Cuando finalmente llegas a la Sala Común, James únicamente te está esperando. Sus ojos vagaban perezosamente por la sala y, cuando te ven, una sonrisa aletea en sus labios.

—Todos ya van camino a la estación del tren. Creo que al final se quedarán esperándonos en la entrada del castillo, pero…—de repente, sus ojos se clavan en tus orbes esmeraldas y sabes que él adivinó, y probablemente descifró, lo que sentías en esos momentos. Avanzó hacia ti y entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos, haciendo que una sensación cálida se expandiera por su cuerpo y te sintieras protegida— Lily, ¿pasa algo?

Reflexionas ante su pregunta. Pensaste en tu antigua amistad con Severus, en todos los años que habías pasado y disfrutado en Hogwarts, en cuánto te gustaría tener 15 años de nuevo para cambiarlo y repetirlo todo de nuevo. Cuando tenías aquella edad alguien te aconsejó que no te olvidaras de mirar todo bien antes de caer. Piensas que, en el fondo, de no ser por todas aquellas acciones no estarías allí, con tu amado James. Tal vez, cuando tienes 15, tienes hacer las cosas pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, porque, si no fuera por ello, no estaría en aquél momento con el amor de su vida. Una sonrisa genuina se expande en tu cara.

—Nada, James, sólo estaba pensando…—la frase quedó inconclusa en el aire, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Te apoyas en el hombro del muchacho, mientras una sonrisa termina de germinar en su cara. Por primera vez, te sientes preparada para dejar todo lo que te resulta conocido y abalanzarte hacia la lucha.

—Vámonos, que sino Sirius nos va a fastidiar durante todo el regreso en el tren—comenta James, haciéndote reír ligeramente. Lo besas rápidamente en la boca, antes de que los dos se despidan del que fue su hogar durante siete años y te prepares para su nuevo futuro.

_«Your very first day,_

_Take a deep breath girl,_

_Take a deep breath as you walked through the doors»_


End file.
